nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
SurVs 12
The game began by having 36 people sign up as their favorite Survivor castaway from the real show's seasons 21 and 23 as well as bringing 4 players from previous seasons to play again. There were no other real limitations on who they could pick to play as. The 40 players were forced to partake in a tribe deciding challenge. This split them into 4 tribes of 9, leaving 4 players with no tribe. Those 4 players were sent home instantly, receiving a 4-way tie for 40th Place. Those who were the first to enter a tribe received a Hidden Immunity Idol. In this season, if someone played or were voted out with a Hidden Idol it would NOT leave the game. Instead it was randomly assigned to someone else in the game. In the case of being voted out with it, only those who cast a vote for the eliminated player to leave were eligible to receive. For the first 7 rounds the tribes battled it out in team based Immunity Challenges. The winning tribes were spared from Tribal Council for the round in which they won, but the losing tribes went to Tribal Council (TC for short) and voted one of their own members out of the game. At the F20, the players were again forced to partake in a tribe deciding challenge. Two of the original 4 tribes were removed and 18 of the players were split equally into the remaining 2 tribes. Two players were without a tribe and sent home instantly, receiving a 2-way tie for 20th Place. Those who were the first to enter a tribe received a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the F10, the 2 tribes were joined together to form 1 larger, new tribe. This sparked a change in the game on several levels. Immunity was no longer a team effort. Instead, challenges were now individual with only 1 winner each time. At the F3, those who received 12th-4th Place were brought back in order to vote for who they'd wish to win this game. They could only vote for 1 of the 3 players who made it to the end of the game. |-|Cast= Avatar-Vs12-Albert.png|Albert Avatar-Vs12-Alina.png|Alina Avatar-Vs12-Benry.png|Benry Avatar-Vs12-Brandon.png|Brandon Avatar-Vs12-Brenda.png|Brenda Avatar-Vs12-Brian.png|Brian Avatar-Vs12-Chase.png|Chase Avatar-Vs12-Christine.png|Christine Avatar-Vs12-Clarence.png|Clarence Avatar-Vs12-Dan.png|Dan Avatar-Vs12-Dawn.png|Dawn Avatar-Vs12-Edna.png|Edna Avatar-Vs12-Elyse.png|Elyse Avatar-Vs12-Fabio.png|Fabio Avatar-Vs12-Holly.png|Holly Avatar-Vs12-Jane.png|Jane Avatar-Vs12-Jill.png|Jill Avatar-Vs12-Jim.png|Jim Avatar-Vs12-JimmyJ.png|Jimmy J. Avatar-Vs12-JimmyT.png|Jimmy T. Avatar-Vs12-John.png|John Avatar-Vs12-Keith.png|Keith Avatar-Vs12-KellyB.png|Kelly B. Avatar-Vs12-KellyS.png|Kelly S. Avatar-Vs12-Mark.png|Mark Avatar-Vs12-Marty.png|Marty Avatar-Vs12-Mikayla.png|Mikayla Avatar-Vs12-NaOnka.png|NaOnka Avatar-Vs12-Rick.png|Rick Avatar-Vs12-Rupert.png|Rupert Avatar-Vs12-Sash.png|Sash Avatar-Vs12-Semhar.png|Semhar Avatar-Vs12-Shannon.png|Shannon Avatar-Vs12-Sophie.png|Sophie Avatar-Vs12-Stacey.png|Stacey Avatar-Vs12-Tracy.png|Tracy Avatar-Vs12-Tyrone.png|Tyrone Avatar-Vs12-Wendy.png|Wendy Avatar-Vs12-Whitney.png|Whitney Avatar-Vs12-Yve.png|Yve |-|Host/Staff= Avatar-Vs10-Host1.png|Bo Avatar-Vs10-Host2.png|Jessica |-|Elimination History= |-|Boxscores= Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times. *This ORG introduced 14 new Alumni: 9j0u2s1t0in, Bluefire627_ow, Caiotresc, D_carnrite, Daxepor, G07r0146, Hawkmerrell_02, Jcoopz3, Keepitonmute, Leveekaleek, Loganhornung, Meelman2, Prettyreckless24 & Santoshuete. *The Espada and La Flor tribes were named after the real show's tribes. *The Savaii and Upolu tribe were named after the real show's tribes. *The Tumaini tribe was named by Leveekaleek after the Swahili word for "hope". *Stephen (SurVs 7) was asked to interview as a returning player, but declined the opportunity. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:Jessica Category:2011